


Cuando sonríe extiende la primavera

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Messages
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodsham es un pueblo bastante corriente de siete mil habitantes cerca de la costa. Posee en su inventario poco más que un castillo, tres puentes, cuatro escuelas primarias, cinco panaderías, demasiadas avocetas y absolutamente ninguna escuela secundaria. Eso y un admirador secreto para Louis que insiste en dejarle una nota acompañada con una rosa por las mañanas antes del colegio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando sonríe extiende la primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valjazmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjazmin/gifts).



> Para Vale, con todo el amor del mundo.   
> Espero que disfrutes de esta historia.  
> Y que no te moleste demasiado que haya transformado tu prompt en un HighSchool!Au
> 
> A Diana: Gracias por ayudarme a revisar y mejorar esta historia.

La primera vez que Louis recibió la nota, pensó que algún despistado no había notado que la familia anterior se había mudado de aquel caserón. Debería tratarse de una persona muy poco atenta, realmente, porque no se necesitaba ser demasiado observador para notar el estado de abandono del jardín y la entrada, como si nadie se hubiese preocupado por ambos en meses.

Era el día dos de la mudanza, y Louis había salido a la puerta a atender a un electricista, mientras su mamá terminaba el desayuno para sus cuatro hermanas. Ya había notado el día anterior el tallo espinoso de una flor asomándose del buzón. Sus pétalos se habían perdido con el tiempo, pero Louis sospechaba por las espinas que se trataba de una rosa. Sin embargo, el día anterior, descargando caja tras caja del cajón, había olvidado por completo chequear de qué se trataba.

Se ocupó de señalar a los electricistas el camino al caserón entre los yuyos y las crecidísimas ramas de los árboles. Luego, abrió el buzón de lata, y se encontró con una pequeña nota atada a la base del tallo. Debería llevar allí varios días. Si pensó, por un momento, que quizá se trataba de una nota de bienvenida para él y su familia, lo descartó prontamente al notar el destinatario y el tono del mensaje.

No conocía a nadie en la ciudad todavía, y no había manera en que se hubiese ganado un admirador secreto tan pronto, pero estaba dirigida a “ojos azules”, y Louis cumplía con los requisitos, así que la leyó. Decía:

Louis frunció el ceño mientras repasaba el mensaje. Parado allí, junto a la entrada, con nada más que sus shorts de jean, se sentía de golpe increíblemente desnudo. Miró a ambos lados, pero las calles estaban tan desoladas como habían estado desde que se habían mudado, con la honrosa excepción de la camioneta 4x4 de los electricistas. Trabó la reja de todas formas: se sentía observado.

Afortunadamente, apenas dio dos pasos adentro del jardín, el ramerío de hojas y flores lo volvió completamente invisible. Aquel patio iba a ser trabajoso de mantener, particularmente en otoño, a juzgar por los montecitos de hojas húmedas que quedaban por limpiar. Pero era primavera ahora; faltaba medio año para tener que pensar en eso, y probablemente lo habrían podado un poco para ese entonces. Además, en ese momento, le había ofrecido un refugio de fisgones, y le estaba agradecido.

El caserón tenía la pared de frente cubierta de enredaderas, pero la puerta principal estaba tapada de todas formas —otra cosa que, con suerte, resolverían antes de que llegue la próxima primavera—, así que Louis rodeó la casa, pasando por debajo del árbol que daba sombra a la galería, y entró por la cocina.

Su mamá se veía bastante alterada, debatiéndose entre atender el llanto de Phoebs, terminar el desayuno, y explicarle lo que necesitaba a los electricistas. Louis no era el hijo predilecto por nada: metió la nota en el bolsillo, interrumpió su Castigo de Silencio con el que protestaba todo el asunto de la mudanza (que Jay no había notado todavía de todas maneras), y alzó a su hermanita en brazos.

—¿Qué pasó Phoebs? —dijo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho—. Ve, mamá. Yo terminó el desayuno.

Jay estaba tan cansada que al sonreírle casi se larga a llorar, pero los electricistas estaban a punto de descolgar la lámpara equivocada, y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de dibujar un gracias con los labios antes de perderse por el enorme salón de la casa.

—Hay una... Araña —sollozó Phoebs señalando el baño de servicio.

—La maté, pero sigue llorando —explicó Fizzy desde la mesa con una expresión frustrada—, lo mismo anoche. Tú estabas al teléfono y ella chillando por un bichito en el dormitorio.

—Como para no chillar, esta casa está llena de  _ criaturas _ —protestó Lottie, incapaz de evitar el gesto de repugnancia—, abrí la ventana de atrás y había un sapo del tamaño de un melón.

—¿En serio? —Fiz tenía los ojos grandes y una exagerada sonrisa que sólo llevaba para ofender a su hermana—, sería genial tener un sapo de mascota.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Que sí!

Phoebe lloriqueaba aferrándose a Louis todavía un poco más fuerte, mientras él, como podía, daba vuelta los panqueques.

—Basta, las dos —protestó, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso. Suspiró—: no te preocupes Phoebs, estoy seguro de que no era un sapo. Y las arañas sólo andan por la casa porque todavía no saben que nos hemos mudado aquí. Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, se correrá la voz y ya no verás ni una.

—¿Y a dónde irán? —preguntó bien bajito, con la manita  aferrada al cuello de su camiseta.

—Al jardín, allí es su casa. Se comerán los mosquitos y ya no te molestarán.

Por un momento, apenas se oía en la cocina la interminable discusión de sus hermanas y el ruido del patio que Louis todavía no lograba descifrar. ¿Chicharras, grillos? ¿Algún extraño tipo de pájaros? Nada que él pudiera nombrar con su vocabulario urbano.

Extrañaba a Londres. Extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba el cable y la internet y extrañaba vivir en una ciudad en la que no todos los habitantes se conocieran entre ellos.

Frodsham era un pueblo bastante corriente de siete mil habitantes cerca de la costa. Poseía en su inventario poco más que un castillo, tres puentes, cuatro escuelas primarias, cinco panaderías, demasiadas avocetas y absolutamente ninguna escuela secundaria. Esa había sido su principal objeción a todo el asunto, apenas su mamá se lo había comentado una noche después de que el resto de sus hermanas se fueran a dormir. Pero Jay se había adelantado y había encontrado un perfecto colegio a un pueblo de distancia, que además de tener orientación en ciencia —algo por lo que Louis se había fascinado en sus últimos años—, era de muy buen nivel:

—Una de las mejores del país, Lou. Y con tus calificaciones no tendrás problema para entrar.

Finalmente, Louis no sólo  _ había  _ tenido que acceder a mudarse —no es que Jay le estuviera consultando de todas formas— sino que había tenido que pasar el verano estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a una escuela a la que no entraría hasta Junio del año siguiente: ridículo.

Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora. Estaba hecho. Louis ya no era un chico de ciudad: vivía en jodida Frodsham, y lo mejor sería adaptarse a ello. Por el momento, se conformaría con averiguar qué demonios era ese ruido en el jardín.

x

Al día siguiente, cuando Louis despertó, estaba muerto de hambre y no había comida en la casa. Habían acordado hacer una gran salida familiar al supermercado esa tarde (las niñas eran demasiado pequeñas para quedarse solas, sobre todo en un lugar que no conocían), pero el estómago de Louis no parecía estar dispuesto a aguantar hasta entonces. Iba a necesitar más que frutas para desempacar tantas cajas, y colgar tantas estanterías. Se merecía un desayuno decente.

—¿Puedo ir a comprar algo a la pastelería? —dijo, porque había visto una de hecho muy tentadora al entrar al pueblo. No tenía nada que ver con el chico guapo que la atendía.

—Te estaría eternamente agradecida si lo hicieras —respondió su mamá, sacando dinero del bolsillo de su enterito jardinero—. Lleva la bicicleta, acostúmbrate a usarla.

—Tú dijiste que podía usar el tren para ir al colegio —protestó Louis, porque sabía por qué su madre le había dicho eso: ella entraba a trabajar demasiado temprano, y él no tenía permiso para usar el auto desde aquel incidente con Stan.

—Como te resulte más cómodo, Boo. Pero te tendrás que levantar más temprano para ir en tren. El colegio queda más cerca de aquí que de la estación.

Louis tomó el dinero de mala gana, y rodando los ojos salió de la cocina. La bicicleta estaba apoyada contra la pared, pero él prefería caminar antes que dar el brazo a torcer con su mamá. Era el mejor en las escenas adolescentes. No que estuviera orgulloso de eso.

No había dado dos pasos cruzando las rejas cuando decidió tragarse su orgullo. No era ni el tercer día de primavera y el calor ya se dejaba sentir.

Londres tenía esa cosa, con la niebla y el cemento, en el que el calor era insufrible las pocas veces que llegaba, pero Frodsham no era mucho mejor: Insectos, ranas, humedad del río y el bendito sonido del jardín que Louis todavía no lograba descifrar. El lado positivo es que no estaría allí el año siguiente, cuando comenzara la universidad. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta el final del verano.

Por el momento, se pondría una gorra y llevaría la bicicleta: cuanto antes volviera a la frescura del caserón, mejor.

Fue al girarse que notó la nueva nota. No la nota realmente, la rosa blanca, fresca, como nueva. Como si alguien acabara de dejarla allí. Louis manoteó la nota y la rosa, pinchándose el dedo. La leyó mientras se chupaba la herida, calmando el dolor.

Miró a ambos lados, pero otra vez, no había nada ni nadie en los alrededores. Era genuinamente escalofriante. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo, donde todavía tenía la del día anterior, y volvió a buscar la bicicleta: ningún “H” iba a arruinar su día; había decidido empezarlo comiendo pastel de chocolate y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

x

La pastelería era tan concurrida como su favorita en Londres, lo que era decir mucho considerando que Frodsham tenía unos cuantos millones de habitantes menos. Había tres empleados, pero sólo uno de la edad de Louis, de bonitos ojos verdes y el pelo atado en un rodete.

Louis sacó pecho, número, y esperó, cruzando los dedos.

—29 —dijo el chico, con una voz más mórbida y grave de lo que aparentaba. Louis agradeció al cielo.

—Hola —dijo, acercándose al mostrador—, ¿qué tiene ese pastel de allí?

El chico tardó un momento en seguir los dedos de Louis hasta el pastel que señalaba. Cuando lo hizo tenía una media sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos. Frodsham no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

—Chocolate y almendras —respondió—, ¿no eres de aquí?

—¿Fue preguntar por el pastel lo que me delató?

—Algo así. Tenemos los mismos cinco desde que abrió el negocio, nadie me ha preguntado en siglos.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Recién nos mudamos. ¿Tienes alguna de chocolate sin almendras?

El chico asintió.

—Esta tiene frutos rojos y chocolate —explicó—, y esta de aquí sólo chocolate y crema chantilly. ¿Londres?

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —preguntó Louis, un poco confundido.

—¿Eres de Londres? —insistió el muchacho acercándose sobre el mostrador.

—Lo soy —admitió—, ¿qué delató  _ eso  _ ?

Esta vez fue el cajero el que se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes ropa de marca y un corte de pelo moderno —explicó—,  no has hablado con nadie desde que entraste, tienes esa frialdad de ciudad grande.

—Okay, Sherlock —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño, un poco ofendido—, llevaré media de frutos rojos y chocolate, y una porción de la de almendras.

El chico rió, bastante fuerte, antes de señalar el botón en su pecho con su nombre escrito.

—Harry, no Sherlock. Frodsham es pequeño —explicó, mientras acercaba la torta al mostrador para cortarla por la mitad—: todos saben de la familia de Londres que se mudó hace poco.

—Bueno, eso es un poco menos escalofriante.  _ Creo _ .

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, londinense?

—Louis —explicó, mientras Harry envolvía la primera torta y la guardaba en su lugar.

—Un gusto conocerte, Louis.

Hablaron de trivialidades, mientras Harry terminaba de preparar su pedido. Harry le contó de aquella celebridad que se había emborrachado en el bar del lugar, y de lo bonito que era sentarse en la costa del río en los días soleados, y Louis, que nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente cortés con los extraños, enumeró las mil y una cosas que extrañaba de Londres.

A Harry no parecía molestarle. Tenía esa  _ cosa  _ , intensa, en la mirada, que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera flirteando con él. Louis hubiese cedido si no fuera porque pronto su pedido estaba listo, y había una docena de personas esperando ser atendidas también.

—Nos vemos —dijo Harry, mientras le daba el vuelto—, en algún momento.

—En algún momento —rió Louis, y siguió pensando en aquel brevísimo guiño de ojos en todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

x

El lunes, Louis se despertó a las seis de la mañana a desayunar con su madre. Seguía habiendo multitud de cajas por acomodar, los electricistas no habían podido resolver todavía el asunto de la iluminación de la sala, y no había rastro de los tornillos necesarios para armar el placard del dormitorio de Jay, pero era lunes, y todo podía esperar.

Jay repasó con él el recorrido que debía hacer para llevar a sus hermanas a la escuela y el jardín de infantes y luego le mostró cómo llegar a su propia escuela siguiendo la ruta. No parecía ser difícil, pero Louis estaba un poco nervioso de todas formas.  Antes de irse, despertó a las niñas y dejó el desayuno listo. Besó a Louis ruidosamente en la frente.

—No sé qué haré sin ti el año que viene —susurró.

—Lo resolveremos, ma —respondió, un poco apretujado por el abrazo de su madre.

—Tienes razón. Siempre lo hacemos. Suerte hoy, Lou —Y  se fue.

x

A decir verdad, yendo en bicicleta, apenas le ganaba al tren unos quince minutos de sueño extra. Lottie y Fizzy entraban más temprano que él a clase, y despedirse de las niñas en el jardín había llevado más tiempo que el viaje del caserón hasta allí. Si fuera uno de esos hijos egoístas y dramáticos hubiese convencido a su madre a puros golpes de puerta y escenas adolescentes, de  ir en tren al colegio. Pero Louis sabía lo que costaba el transporte privado para las niñas, y lo difícil que sería conseguir una niñera para que les hiciera compañía una hora y media cada mañana. Esta opción era la más conveniente y barata de todas, y aun así, aunque Louis  _ sabía _ eso, mientras pedaleaba por la carretera bajo el implacable sol primaveral, la opción de la escena y los portazos sonaba apetecible.

—¡Hey, londinense! —Louis escuchó el grito lejano, camuflado por la música de sus auriculares.

Desaceleró, confundido, y miró por encima de su hombro. Harry le sonreía acercándose en una bicicleta en un estado mucho peor que la suya. Se quitó los auriculares.

—Louis —dijo, otra vez.

—Ah, no estaba seguro —dijo Harry pedaleando finalmente a su lado—, supuse que sería mejor no decir un nombre que decir uno equivocado.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano? —preguntó, porque volver a ponerse los auriculares e ignorarlo no parecía ser una opción. Aunque, ¿por qué mentirse? El chico era guapo y Louis necesitaba hablar de cosas que no fueran muñecas o reparaciones del hogar.

—A la escuela. La misma que tú, de hecho —respondió Harry, señalando con la nariz el uniforme de Louis, y en particular el escudo en el pecho de su blazer.

—Helsby, ¿eh? —refunfuñó Louis—, me pegaron un susto cuando fui en el verano. Dijeron que no podría entrar al campus sin uniforme.

—Es cierto —respondió Harry.

—Bueno, tú no pareces preocupado —razonó, esta vez él señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza: Harry llevaba una remera blanca de escote en ve, y unos shorts de jean mucho más añejos que los suyos—, vestido así no te dejarían entrar ni a mi vieja escuela.

Harry sonrió suavemente, y la luz matinal reflejó en sus ojos. Era realmente bonito.

—Como toda regla, aún si no puedes romperla, siempre puedes acomodarte un poco. Sólo hay que pensar con originalidad.

Harry no dijo más al respecto, y continuaron el viaje al colegio conversando de otras cosas. Louis le preguntó por su empleo de medio tiempo, cómo había empezado allí, qué pensaba hacer al terminar el secundario. Harry le preguntó por la vida en Londres, por su familia, que si había estado rico el pastel del otro día. La conversación con él se daba fácil, y Louis tuvo que admitir, mientras el pecho se le abría y dejaba que el olor de las flores le llenara los pulmones, que quizá los nervios de esa mañana no eran por volver a andar en bicicleta luego de, literalmente, años. Que quizá,  _ quizá  _ , había tenido miedo de empezar de cero. De llegar a un colegio nuevo, de no conocer a nadie, de oír comentario pasivo-agresivos sobre la gente “de ciudades grandes”,  _ Harry  _ . Quizá le aterrorizaba que su último año en el colegio y su graduación fueran un recuerdo amargo de allí en adelante, que cuando se reencuentre con sus amigos en Londres, tuviera que mentir sobre lo genial que habían sido los últimos meses.

Ahora, pedaleando con Harry por el borde de la carretera, y mientras el colegio Helsby  se asomaba entre los árboles, Louis se sentía un poco más seguro.

x

Louis encendió el cigarrillo apenas logró estabilizar la bicicleta contra la pared del viejo galpón.

—Me escondería si fuera tú —dijo Harry, mientras se desvestía a la vuelta del muro de chapa—, si un profesor te ve fumando con el uniforme tendrás problemas.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió a su escondite. Pseudo escondite: Harry estaba desvistiéndose apenas protegido por las chapas oxidadas de aquel galpón que no hacían más que esconderlo de los autos y la ruta. Del otro lado, campo abierto, pero Harry se comportaba sin pudor alguno. Louis adivinaba que si el candado que prevenía la entrada al galpón no estuviera allí, Harry todavía estaría poniéndose el pantalón del colegio con el viento acariciándole las piernas.

—¿Sabes? Si querías quitarte la ropa para mí, sólo deberías haber preguntado —bromeó, mientras Harry se abotonaba la camisa.

El de cabello rizado solo camufló la risa con un resoplido, y rodó los ojos. Guardó el short y la camiseta  en el fondo de la mochila.

—He extrañado esa acidez desde el día en la panadería —bromeó, y Louis pensó que era una suerte de comentario sarcástico, pero, o Harry era terrible con el sarcasmo, o sus hoyuelos delataban que estaba siendo sincero—, será genial viajar contigo al colegio lo que queda del año.

Louis apretó los labios.

—Creo que tomaré el tren de ahora en más.

x

Louis no tenía la menor idea acerca de qué hablaba el profesor de física. Es decir, sabía que lo había oído nombrar para el examen de ingreso al colegio, pero estaba decididamente perdido.  _ Necesitaba  _ un cigarrillo.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, dejó que la adicción le ganara a la timidez y tocó el hombro del chico del asiento frente al suyo.

—Psst, ¿fumas? —murmuró.

El chico se volteó. Tenía el rostro al menos cuarenta y dos veces más bonito de lo que Louis recordaba de más temprano esa mañana. O Louis no era tan observador como creía ser, o la siesta refrescante del segundo término había hecho maravillas en el rostro del moreno.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque soy musulmán fumo y rompo las reglas? —dijo, con cara de pocos amigos y arqueando una ceja. Louis parpadeó lentamente, antes de responder.

—No… Tienes un atado de cigarrillos asomando de tu maletín…

—Oh —respondió, su rostro relajándose de golpe. Era ahora sesenta y cuatro veces más bonito que esa mañana—. Sí, fumo —susurró en un gesto bastante obvio. Unas niñas en el otro lado del salón cuchicheaban sin quitarles los ojos de encima, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle—, y tengo el escondite perfecto.

El moreno se puso de pie, luego de esconder el atado debajo del pantalón.

—Tomlinson, ¿era? Yo soy Zayn.

—Louis —respondió, siguiéndolo entre los bancos.

—Ven conmigo, te muestro el campus —le guiñó el ojo.

Caminaron rápido entre la gente. Louis creía que era una fachada demasiado tonta, la de mostrarle el campus: primero, porque no actuaban como si estuvieran prestando demasiada atención; segundo, porque en qué universo los chicos de secundaria se delatan entre ellos (sobre todo al chico guapo del salón, que en su experiencia, siempre lograba salirse con la suya) (Louis lo sabría: en su antiguo colegio, él era el chico guapo del salón).

Louis supo que no iba a almorzar ese día cuando salieron del colegio y empezaron a cruzar el césped hasta los laboratorios en el fondo del campus.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación sobre que tan odiosas pueden ser las hermanas (Zayn tenía 3)—, pensé que iríamos al baño o algo así.

Zayn negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ser cuidadoso. Algunos profesores están buscando la excusa para expulsarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Hubo un incendio en el laboratorio cuando yo estaba en el segundo año, y mucha gente cree que fui yo —explicó, y luego de mirar atrás, tomó a Louis por la muñeca y lo guió por el costado del laboratorio—. Lo cual es bastante islamofóbico, si me preguntas.  _ Por supuesto que el chico islámico tiene la culpa. _

Louis frunció el ceño cuando Zayn le dio la espalda para destrabar la reja de la escalera. Se abrió con un  _ clang  _ , y el moreno la sostuvo así hasta que Louis pasó, y luego la volvió a trabar. El candado parecía estar por pura decoración.

—Bueno… ¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó, recordando el incidente del salón.

Zayn se adelantó a él en la escalera.

—Fue un  _ accidente  _ . ¡Nadie incendia un laboratorio a propósito! —protestó por lo bajo, antes de asomarse finalmente al tejado del laboratorio.

El sol picaba fuerte allí arriba, pero había un tanque de agua y paneles solares que les darían sombra y refugio de miradas desde el colegio. Louis de hecho lo consideraría el escondite perfecto, si no fuera por el chico nervioso y de brazos cruzados que los esperaba allí.

Lucía como el tipo de persona que iría corriendo a avisarle a un profesor:  cabello rapado, ojos de borrego, la postura firme y el uniforme de pies a cabeza siguiendo el reglamento.  _ ¡Maldición!  _ No podía permitirse ser amonestado en su primer día de clases.

—Liam —dijo Zayn casi trotando los pasos que quedaban hacia el muchacho, y lo abrazó por los hombros—, traje un amigo. Es Louis, fuma.

— _ Oh  _ , okay —dijo Liam, asintiendo suavemente.

Zayn sacó el atado de cigarrillos que el cinto aprisionaba bajo su pantalón, y se sentó en el suelo, justo donde estaba. Liam le sonrió a Louis antes de hacer lo mismo, y tomar el cigarrillo que, ahora encendido, Zayn le ofrecía.

Louis sacó su propio atado del bolsillo antes de sentarse con ellos.

—Lou —dijo Zayn mientras encendía el segundo, para él—, ¿puedo llamarte “Lou”? —Él asintió. El moreno miró a Liam—. Lou es nuevo en el colegio, de Frodsham.

—De Londres, realmente —explicó entre pitadas—, me mudé allí el fin de semana.

—Debe ser horrible mudarse en el último año del colegio —razonó Liam, y recostó la espalda contra el muro que sostenía los paneles—. Me llevó meses hacer un solo amigo aquí, imagina tener que volver a hacer todo eso.

—Bueno, ya lo hizo, ¿verdad? —dijo Zayn dándole un afectuoso coscorrón. Liam sonrió.

—¿Tú estás en  _ sixth form  _ también? —preguntó Louis, en parte incómodo por el repentino silencio, en parte curioso por la relación de los muchachos. Si bien Liam se había relajado cuando Zayn explicó quién era el extraño visitante, no tenían, a simple vista, mucho en común.

—Sip —respondió Liam y señaló a Zayn—, nos conocemos desde primero.

—Somos novios —explicó el otro, pero Louis no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse.

—No somos novios —lo corrigió Liam—, ¡deja de decirle eso a la gente! Soph va a terminar oyendo el rumor y tendré que lidiar con eso.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

— _ Somos _ novios, sólo no nos besamos ni esas cosas.

—Así que no son gay —dijo Louis. Liam negó rápidamente, Zayn solo se encogió de hombros—, ¿pero no odian a los gay, ni nada de eso, verdad? Porque yo como que lo soy.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Liam, y su nerviosismo era más muestra de no saber qué decir para ser amable, a querer camuflar sentimientos de odio—. Los gays son geniales —Louis se rio. La sutileza no era lo suyo.

Zayn contuvo la sonrisa con una larga pitada.

—Bueno, yo estoy agradecido de que haya otra minoría en el colegio —le guiñó el ojo—. Estoy cansado de ser el chivo expiatorio de todo lo que sucede aquí.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando sobre minorías, la comida de la cafetería —que Louis no había tenido la desgracia de probar— y los A-Levels que deberían rendir en apenas unas semanas. Louis les habló del caserón al que se habían mudado, y ambos chicos confesaron no tener idea de nada, ni de electricidad, ni de fontanería, ni de arreglos domésticos, pero se ofrecieron a ayudar con lo que fuera en algún fin de semana, de todas formas. Eran realmente agradables, y Louis tuvo que admitir, para sí, que había sido afortunado de empezar tan bien su día en el colegio.

Zayn y él volvieron juntos al edificio, luego de guardar las colillas de los cigarros en una bolsa. Liam era ayudante en el laboratorio —motivo por el que tenía acceso al tejado— y pasaba todas las clases después del almuerzo allí. Zayn le explicó que por eso se quedaba a tomar la clases del último turno de las demás materias que no podía hacer en ese horario, y que muchas veces él lo esperaba  en la biblioteca para que no volviera solo a casa. Louis sólo asintió, sin comentar sobre como eso le ponía a todo el asunto de llamarlo “novio” un subtexto emocional bastante interesante.

—¿Cómo vuelves tú a casa? ¿en tren?

—En bici —respondió, e iba a hablar de todo el asunto de acompañar a sus hermanitas a la escuela y al jardín por las mañanas, pero parecía agotador solo tener que explicarlo—: me permite dormir un poco más.

—Debe ser aburrido, el viaje.

—Son quince o veinte minutos —explicó—, y otro chico de Frodsham viene en bici también.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Zayn frunciendo el ceño.

—Harry… No sé el apellido.

—¿Styles? ¿unos años menor que nosotros? —Louis sólo se encogió de hombros—, el que tiene rulos, alto, para su curso.

—Ese —dijo Louis, y frunció el ceño al ver la media sonrisa que se le dibujaba al moreno—, _ ¿qué? _

—Lo había olvidado, porque ya nadie habló del asunto —dijo—, pero no eres el único “chico gay” del colegio. Él salió del closet el año pasado.

Louis no estaba realmente sorprendido, considerando el flirteo casual entre ellos desde que se habían conocido. Estaba, debía admitir, un poco contento de confirmarlo.

—¿Fueron amables con él? —preguntó mientras entraban al salón.

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—No es un chico de muchos amigos, supongo por ser del otro pueblo. Pero la gente lo quiere, particularmente en su salón.  Nunca escuché un comentario cruel al respecto.

Louis sonrió.

—Es lindo oír eso.

x

Recién cuando llegó a su casa, sudado y exhausto, y vio la rosa y la nota sobre la mesa del comedor, las ideas se acomodaron en su cabeza.

—Ojos azules, ¿eres tú? —lo saludó Jay desde la cocina, y sus hermanitas (las cuatro), ocultaron las risas en sus respectivas tazas de té y chocolate.

Louis gruñó y manoteó la nota antes de ir a saludar a su mamá en la cocina.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Jay—, no llevamos en el pueblo ni una semana.

—Cuando tienes talento, tienes talento —se encogió de hombros, rogando porque el gesto altivo disimulara el color de sus mejillas.

Fue imposible hacerlo cuando abrió leyó el papel:

                                              

H. De  _ Harry.  _ ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Y con una rosa blanca —dijo Jay, sonriendo mientras servía el té en la taza preferida de Louis—, romántico.

x

Louis tenía el cabello húmedo por el sudor, y ahora el agua, que se había echado para refrescarse. Respiraba agitado, encorvado hacia adelante, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. Hacía casi un mes que no corría tanto, porque aún cuando vivía en Londres, el tema de la mudanza le había impedido ir a jugar al fútbol con sus amigos. De la última vez que había jugado sobre césped, habían pasado literalmente años.

Era difícil concentrarse en su relato, pero las mellizas le contaban del universo que habían construido con ramas y hojas, para sus muñecas.

—Y aquí es donde duermen —dijo Daisy, y se rascó la cabeza con la mano llena de barro, pero Louis lidiaría con el regaño de Jay cuando llegue a casa.

—Y pones esta arriba porque duermen en el mismo cuarto —agregó Phoebe.

—¿Son mellizas también? —preguntó Louis y tomó un largo sorbo de bebida energizante. Dios bendiga a los electrolitos.

Las niñas empezaron a explicarle la historia de estas hermanas/constructoras/detectives (investigaban el misterioso caso del gato perdido, que, Louis sospechaba, estaba perdido realmente en aquel montón de arena con el que las niñas habían estado jugando), y Louis empezó a relajarse finalmente, hasta que Harry llegó, y se sentó a su lado.

Louis tragó saliva, al recordar la nota que había encontrado esa mañana.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia adelante. Cuando se echó agua fría, esta corrió por sus rizos como si fuera el surco de un arroyo. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, tiró el cabello hacia atrás y Louis tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca al encontrarse con su mirada verde.

—¿Te divertiste? —dijo Harry, con su voz rasposa luego de correr por horas. Louis asintió, todavía un poco nervioso. La nota le pesaba en el bolsillo de su short—. Me alegra.

Harry sonrió y Louis hizo lo mismo, incapaz de hilar palabras. Afortunadamente el irlandés amigo de Harry se acercó a ellos para interrumpir su silencio.

—Todos se van —dijo, manoteando la botella de Harry para refrescarse él también—. Aparentemente ya son las cinco.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Louis sorprendido. La tarde se había pasado volando—. Maldición, debería volver a casa. Le prometí a mi madre que ayudaría con la cena.

—Sí, tengo una pila de tarea para el lunes —comentó Harry.

—Eso les pasa por ir a un colegio exigente —se burló el rubio, cuyo nombre era Niall, sacando la lengua.

Le había contado más temprano, en el descanso entre el primer y el segundo partido de fútbol, que de hecho había intentado entrar a Helsby al pasar al secundario, pero que no lo había logrado. Planeaba estudiar en Irlanda, de todas formas, y allí no le daban importancia a los A-levels, dijo.

Era un chico agradable, de la edad de Harry. Se habían conocido en la escuela primaria y eran inseparables desde entonces, lo cual se notaba por el modo en que caminaban pegados el uno al otro, y se interrumpían constantemente para decir exactamente lo mismo que el otro estaba contando. A Louis le recordaba a él con Stan, y aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco nostálgico, más que nada lo hacía sentir en casa.

Era eso, quizá, lo que le causaba el cosquilleo en la panza. O el sol primaveral que lo había quemado mientras jugaba, o ahora la sombra del sauce (Louis se estaba convirtiendo en un completo campesino, con eso de saber los nombres de los árboles), que asentaba la primavera en su piel, refrescándola. Quizá era lo que había extrañado jugar al fútbol, o simplemente hacer algo los fines de semana que no tuviera que ver con arreglos domésticos. Quizá era la mano de Harry en su brazo mientras lo marcaba en la cancha, la sonrisa pícara de: “¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?”, porque no había referí ni tarjetas amarillas. Quizá era la nota, que pesaba en su bolsillo:

O lo mucho que Louis moría por besarlo también.

x

Harry vivía en las casas junto al río, también conocido como el barrio bonito unas calles antes del desolado caserón. Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Louis a su casa también, ayudarlo a llevar a sus hermanas, pero él tenía la sillita enganchada en la bicicleta de todas formas, y además, había dejado la rosa enganchada del buzón al salir, y sólo se pondría raro. Los obligaría a hablar al respecto y Louis no creía estar listo.

En cambio, respondió con evasivas cuando Harry fingía curiosidad acerca de dónde vivía, y caminaron juntos a su casa, cada uno con una de las mellizas en las bicicletas a su lado.

Las niñas cantaban, demasiado felices por lo bien que lo habían pasado como para pensar en el gato de juguete que habían perdido bajo el árbol.

—¿Podemos venir otro día también, Boo? —preguntó Phoebs, haciendo a Louis sonrosar con el apodo que pretendía odiar.

—¡Sí, Boo! ¿Podemos? —Insistió Daisy.

—Sí, Boo —agregó Harry divertido—, eres bueno con la pelota.

Louis rodó los ojos, y torció los labios a un costado para controlar la sonrisa. ¿Cómo lograba Harry hacerle cosquillas sólo mirándolo así?

—Lo  pensaré.

La casa de Harry tenía dos pisos y un humilde rosedal blanco bajo la ventana del frente. Louis no debería estar sorprendido, y quizá no lo estaba, pero era la excusa que se daba para sentirse así de nervioso.

_ Muero por besarte  _ .

Harry estaba parado allí, con Phoebe en brazos, y la bicicleta apoyada sobre el muro del frente. Ya no tenía el rostro colorado, porque el viento de la tarde los había refrescado a ambos, pero los mechones sueltos de su rodete todavía goteaba en sus costados. Era bonito, realmente lo era, y no por sus ojos verdes, o su sonrisa fácil, o la voz grave y los chistes bobos. Era bonito por como hacía sentir a Louis; era bonito  _ estar  _ con él.

_ Muero por besarte.  _ Louis también.

—¿Vamos, Lou? —dijo Daisy, apretándole el brazo—, tengo hambre.

Louis se obligó a despertar de aquel nimbo en el que se había enredado. Miró por última vez al chico de ojos verdes, y aunque notó que estaba sonriendo como un crío, no intentó contenerse. De la multitud de tonterías que hacía cuando estaba con Harry, sonreír sin motivo era la que menos le preocupaba. Además, Harry respondía con la misma sonrisa, y el mismo silencio tibio y floral.

Duró sólo un par de segundos. Louis suspiró y agachó la mirada, y pronto se encontraba en la bici junto a sus hermanas (un poco ansiosas por llegar a casa). Quizá, a decir verdad, él también se sentía ansioso por desaparecer las cosquillas que Harry le provocaba.

x

—¡Lou! —clamó Harry, y Louis pretendió que no lo oía un segundo para que él no notara lo absolutamente pendiente que estaba de él—, Louis.

Se giró fingiendo sorpresa, incapaz de contener la sonrisa al tenerlo tan cerca. Zayn a su lado miraba a ambos con gesto burlón,  mientras ponía el sorbete en la cajita de jugo.

—Hey, Haz —dijo—, Harry.

(Zayn bebió y miró a Harry)

—Haz está bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Oye, salgo temprano hoy —explicó—, en caso de que quieras volver en bici conmigo.

(Con los labios aún en el sorbete, Zayn se giró y miró a Louis).

—Eso sería genial —respondió.

Realmente odiaba haberle hablado a Zayn de Harry, porque ahora se sentía de golpe expuesto.

Cuando eran sólo él y Harry… O “lourry” como Zayn los llamaba, con la esperanza de que se convirtieran en pareja antes del fin de curso. Pensándolo bien, Louis no sabía del todo por qué le interesaba tanto, porque no se creía eso de las minorías y de "que le den un respiro al chico musulmán": nunca había oído a nadie hacer ningún tipo de referencia a Zayn siendo musulmán, y a decir verdad, era algo así como el chico popular del curso, así que Louis realmente no entendía de qué hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

En fin. Cuando eran sólo él y Harry, Louis lograba relajarse y actual cool, y responder con comentarios ingeniosos y divertidos que siempre hacían sonreír a Harry bien ancho, bien intenso. Louis casi que se derretía cuando Harry lo miraba tan fijo, pero de alguna manera lograba mantenerse el pie. Sudoroso y con la sonrisa más obvia del mundo y sonrojado como un niño enamorado por primera vez, pero en pie.

Ahora, carraspeaba, intentando que el silencio no lo mate de nervios.

—¿Eres Harry? —dijo Zayn, la boca finalmente soltando el sorbete. El rizado asintió, liberando a Louis de la dulce tortura de su mirada.  _ Oh Dios  _ , estaba empezando a verlo poéticamente… Eso estaba poniéndose feo—. Soy Zayn.

—Sí, te conozco —respondió—, eres como popular.

Zayn sacó pecho.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ir a almorzar con los “chicos populares”? —preguntó y Harry se apresuró tanto a mirar a Louis en busca de su opinión, que no notó la media sonrisa del moreno y el modo en que le arqueaba las cejas a Louis mientras volvía a buscar el sorbete.

—Sí, Harry. Haz. Harry. Lo que sea —dijo Louis.  _ Cool _ , sin duda—, ven a almorzar con nosotros.

—Okay, sí. Será genial —respondió—, como, me hará ver popular a mi también. Me reivindicaré de esa vez que vomité en el colectivo cuando fuimos al museo.

—¿Ese eras tú? —dijo Zayn arqueando la ceja, mientras emprendía rumbo hacia afuera—, vómito-púrpura, me acuerdo de ti.

x

Resultó ser que Harry no había vomitado por el viaje, sino porque había ingerido témpera sólo para probar que no era tóxica. No lo era, pero sabía horrible de toda formas, y se sentía pegajosa en su garganta. Explicó que tenía 13 y buscaba cualquier tipo de aprobación para sobrevivir, y Zayn le dijo que lo único que debía hacer para ser aprobado por ellos era no contarle a nadie de su escondite secreto.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—, he mantenido secretos más grandes.

Lo cual era cierto considerando todo el asunto de que era gay, aparentemente. Louis hubiese dejado el tema sin discutir, pero Zayn no era particularmente sutil.

—Es cierto. Debe haberse sentido genial enterarse de otro chico gay en el colegio, igual.

Louis cerró los ojos resignados.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Harry, un poco confundido—. No me dijiste.

—Tú tampoco —se encogió de hombros.

Harry no dijo nada mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras, y quizá se hubiese puesto raro si no fuera porque Zayn lo presentó como “el novio de Louis” a Liam y pronto esa rareza le ganó al a otra.

—Él no es… —Louis miró a Harry—, tú no eres… Nunca dije que…

Harry sonrió, verde y floral y jodidamente adorable.

—Sólo porque los dos seamos gay no quiere decir que seamos novios —le explicó a Zayn—, eso es un poco homofóbico.

Zayn se debatía entre explicar que no lo era y festejar que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Louis rodó los ojos porque aparentemente iban a discutir minorías por cuarta vez en la semana.

x

Se bajaron de las bicicletas en la librería; Harry tenía que comprar un libro para su ensayo de literatura. Después, compraron palitos de helado en un kiosco, y decidieron caminar con las bicicletas a su lado mientras los terminaban.

El barrio de Harry era algo repetitivo. Las mismas casas, una al lado de la otra, apenas distinguibles por el número en el frente, y el color de las cortinas. Louis quizá envidiaba un poco eso, el caserón era todavía un poco intimidante, imponente, rodeado de nada. La casa de Harry era especial, se distinguía de las demás por el jardín de flores, y las abejas, y las mariposas. Louis apenas podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el rosedal blanco junto a la ventana.

Apoyaron las bicis contra el muro de ladrillos, y se sentaron en el cordón. Harry no lo había invitado a quedarse, con palabras al menos, pero no parecía querer que se fuera. Louis sentía que los pajaritos enjaulados en su pecho revoloteaban exigiendo salir, y la nota del otro día le sugería cómo soltarlos.

_ Muero por besarte  _ . Louis moría por besarlo también, pero no se atrevía.

Era tonto. Nunca había sido del tipo de paralizarse de miedo. Se había autoproclamado gryffindor cuando tenía 11 y había decidido vivir su vida para probarlo: a los 14 había salido del closet, en la cara del muchacho que le decía  _ gay _ cada vez que hacía algo tonto; había robado las respuestas a los exámenes el año siguiente, sólo para vengarse del profesor que le había hecho pasar vergüenza en frente de toda la clase; se había escabullido dentro de un club a los 16, aunque todos habían dicho que no lograría hacerlo, y había subido las fotos a facebook como prueba de heroísmo. Okay, había chocado el auto de su madre después, y tuvo que llamarla en la madrugada para que vaya a hacer de cuenta que era ella, ¡pero! pedir ayuda de vez en cuando no te hace menos valiente. Y enfrentar la furia de Jay era honestamente una de las cosas que más lo atemorizaban.

Siempre era el que daba el primer paso cuando se trataba de chicos, y nunca había dejado que la posibilidad de un “no” lo prevenga de arriesgarse. Nadie muere de un corazón roto, decía, aunque no podría saberlo porque jamás lo había sufrido.

Harry quería besarlo, Louis lo sabía. Había una rosa secándose en su cuarto como prueba de culpa. Había una nota firmada con sus iniciales, y una pregunta en su mirada. Louis quería besarlo también, se lo demandaban los pájaros en su pecho. Pero no lo hizo.

—Tus amigos son cool —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio—, tú eres algo cool también.

Louis sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

—A todos les agradas, así que eres cool también, supongo.

—Supongo —murmuró Harry. Sonreía, pero era distinto ahora, un poco perezoso, un poco cansado—, aunque yo nunca habría podido hacer amigos tan geniales tan rápido.

—Sólo eres un poco tímido —lo consoló, y luego recapacitó—: no, no realmente. Estabas como flirteando conmigo el día ese en la pastelería, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió fuerte y más brillante que el sol.

—Quizá. ¿Lo hacías tú?

Louis se encogió de hombros y no respondió, porque aparentemente era un cobarde ahora. El corazón le latía tan rápido que era como si los pájaros lo picotearan a modo de venganza.

—Tú tenías esta cosa genial sobre ti, como un aura o lo que sea —explicó Harry, suavemente—, sólo intentaba impresionarte.

Louis lo miró. Harry miraba el pavimento frente a él, todavía con la misma media sonrisa de antes. Mascaba pensativo el palito del helado, y entonces Louis miró el suyo y notó que estaba derritiéndose sobre sus dedos, pegoteándolo.

Lo lamió una última vez antes de ofrecérselo a Harry.

—Lo hiciste —admitió—, no sé si fue una buena o mala impresión todavía.

—¿Estás considerándolo? —preguntó burlón.

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa —bromeó—, te dejaré una nota.

—Estaré esperando.

x

Cuando Louis llegó a su casa, unos minutos después, tomó la rosa blanca del buzón, retirando la nota con ella. Debía estar allí desde la mañana; Harry probablemente las dejaba antes de salir para la escuela, y Louis nunca lo cruzaba porque salía super temprano para llevar a sus hermanas a horario. La razón por la que permanecían allí y no en la mesa del comedor como espectáculo familiar, de todas formas, era un misterio. Quizá su mamá había decidido darle un respiro.

La abrió, con el corazón retumbando ansiosa música, pero al leerla apretó los labios, un poco confundido.

             

x

Irónicamente, Louis había estado esperando una nota desde el lunes.

No veía mucho a Harry últimamente, con todo el asunto de sus exámenes. Entre el estudio y sus horarios extraños, casi nunca iba en bicicleta al colegio, y cuando lo hacía era antes o después del horario de entrada oficial. A veces cruzaba a Harry en los pasillos, o almorzaban juntos con Liam y Zayn, pero el laboratorio estaba fuera de los límites con las examinaciones de los profesores para los A-Levels, y no podían realmente hablar  de cosas interesantes en el medio del comedor.

Las cosas de las que Louis quería hablar con Harry, de todas formas, no podía hablarlas en público. No podía hablarle de cómo le ardía en el pecho o de cómo quería disculparse por hacerle daño sin saberlo. No podía hablar de que cuando sonreía sentía que el tiempo se detenía ni de que amaba Londres, extrañaba Londres, pero que ahora temía que cuando se fuera al empezar el verano, terminaría extrañando Frodsham.

Frodsham con sus insectos y su aburrimiento de suburbio y con Harry que olía a yuyos y río y sol. No podía decirle allí que moría por besarlo, también; ni que dolía dolerle, más que nada.

Se texteaban todos los días, conversaciones bobas, comentarios y rumores entremezclados con preguntas sinceras. A veces, Harry le mandaba audios para las mellizas, y ellas cantaban desentonadas las canciones que les enseñaban en el jardín, para hacerlo reír. Cuando Harry respondía, con la voz embriagada de carcajadas contenidas, Louis se mordía el labio y se sentía morir.

El jueves por la mañana, Louis encontró una nota antes de salir al colegio. La abrió ansioso mientras volvía sobre el sendero del patio a poner la rosa en agua. La última se había secado hace tiempo ya.

Sintió un manotazo oscuro en el pecho y luego buscó el celular.

**Tengo mi último examen mañana,** escribió, sin pensar,  **¿quieres tomar algo esta tarde? ¿desearme suerte?**

Harry nunca respondió su mensaje de texto, pero se cruzaron en los pasillos del colegio. Había estado buscándolo, aparentemente.

—Hay un bar bonito en la calle principal —explicó, sin siquiera saludar. Zayn tuvo la decencia, esa vez, de sólo dar media vuelta y perderse, para dejarlos solos—, pero pensé que quizá podríamos llevar una gaseosa y salir en las bicis. No has conocido las colinas todavía.

—No lo he hecho, considerando que no sé de qué me estás hablando —bromeó y Harry rió. Louis apretó los labios mientras  se rascaba la cabeza—, ¿te paso a buscar, entonces?

—Cuatro y media, o cinco —respondió—, no mucho más tarde.

x

La bicicleta de Harry estaba echada en el suelo junto al pórtico antes de que Louis tocara el timbre a las 16:35. El de rizos se apresuró a salir de la casa, con el cabello atado en una coleta, y una mochila gastada que parecía haberlo acompañado en varias salidas así. Tenía una camiseta suelta de mangas cortas, y los mismos shorts de jean que llevaba todas las mañanas al colegio, antes de cambiárselos por el uniforme.  Louis se sentía ligeramente formal, aunque estaba cómodo. Los jeans elastizados eran prácticamente calzas.

El día estaba soleado, pero no caliente. En esa zona, cerca del río, una brisa fresca cruzaba las calles.

—Apresurémonos —dijo Harry mientras se subía a la bici—, si vamos directo a la cima podremos ver el atardecer.

x

Dejaron las bicis atadas a unos árboles a los pies de la colina. Harry decía que llegarían más rápido si no tomaban los senderos, pero que andar en bici entre los árboles sería imposible. De a ratos, la sombras y la negrura de la tierra, daba la sensación de que la noche había caído sobre ellos.  A veces Harry le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a subir un poco más, y era como las mismísimas estrellas, azules, brillantes. Entonces, salían al claro, y el sol quemaba sobre la piel de Louis, o una mariposa blanca aleteaba frente a su nariz, y él se sentía despertar.

La cima de la colina estaba despejada. Unos cuantos metros más allá había un monumento, pero el sol estaba poniéndose y no tenían tiempo para verlo. Harry se tiró de espaldas en el pasto y suspiró anchamente. Louis consideró seriamente besarlo.

No lo hizo.

—¿Sabes? En Londres —dijo Louis—, la primavera es distinta.

Harry se apoyó en sus codos, reincorporándose, y lo miró.

—¿Cómo?

—No hay tanto verde, supongo. Al menos que vayas a una plaza, o un parque, sólo tienes los árboles en los frentes de las casas. Algunos florecidos, es lindo.

—Hay árboles florecidos aquí —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Se veía bonito.

—No, lo sé. En el jardín de mi casa hay uno de hojas grandes y flores blancas, se pone bonito. Tiene estos frutos, como castañas.

—Un amigo mío tenía uno así. Jugábamos guerras tirándonos con esos, en la primavera. Era divertido.

Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar  al cielo.

—No estaba quejándome, ¿sabes? —explicó Louis—, me gusta aquí. Es como si la primavera estuviera menos contenida.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que el sol se puso del todo. Todavía quedaba en el cielo un halo lila, y Louis miró arriba, bien alto, y vio el negriazul empezando a comerse las nubes.

—¿Extrañas? —preguntó Harry.

—Un poco —respondió—. No este, sino el otro fin de semana pensaba ir a pasar el día. Visitar algunos amigos.

—Eso es cool.

—Sí —concedió, y tragó saliva antes de morderse el labio y continuar—, Zayn y Liam vienen conmigo. Li no va a Londres desde que tenía 12 años.

Harry no dijo nada, así que Louis suspiró antes de recostarse, como él, con los codos sobre el pasto, dándole respaldo.

—¿Quieres venir?

x

Cuando dejaron el bosque, por segunda vez, la noche se había puesto del todo. Eran las ocho treinta, y Louis sabía que lo esperaba un regaño cuando llegara a su casa.

Subieron a las bicis, que los esperaban donde las habían dejado, y pedalearon perezosamente por las calles de Frodsham. No hablaron, los dos estaban demasiado cansados.

Harry se bajó de la bici sin que esta deje de andar siquiera, con un gesto hábil que no encajaba del todo con la torpeza que lo caracterizaba. Se quedó parado en el frente de su casa, mordiéndose el labio y mirando los alrededores de la calle desierta.

—Me divertí —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Louis sonrió, apoyado adelante sobre el manubrio.

—Mañana es mi último examen —explicó—, el lunes  podemos ir juntos a la escuela otra vez.

Harry sonrió antes de dar media vuelta, llevando la bici.

—Te veo en la autopista, entonces.

—Claro —respondió, y mientras pedaleaba su camino de vuelta a casa, se preguntó si Harry podía ver todo lo que hacía para mantenerlo a su lado.

x

El lunes pasó volando. Era la última semana de clases, y los A-levels habían terminado. En  _ sixth form  _ , ni a los alumnos ni a los profesores les preocupaba poco más que dar la asistencia. Louis se pasó la clase de Biología jugando al ahorcado con Zayn y pensando en Harry. Le habló del jueves pasado, de como lo había invitado a Londres a pasar el día. No le contó de la nota que decía que estaba dejándolo ir, porque nadie muere de un corazón roto, pero Louis probablemente se largaría a llorar como un niño cuando dijera en voz alta lo mucho que se había ilusionado y lo aterrorizado que lo tenía ver a Harry partir.

Tuvo que contarle al día siguiente. Tuvo que mostrarle esa nota y la otra, que había encontrado en el buzón al llegar a casa. La que decía:

Zayn dijo que debería hablar con Harry, que todo el asunto de las notas era honestamente ridículo y un poco cursi. Que quizá si Louis le decía a Harry, sin indirectas, lo que sentía, él dejaría de buscar escaparse mirando otros chicos.

Louis sabía que tenía razón, pero entonces miraba a Harry en los pasillos, con la mirada suave y perdida, y se encontraba admitiendo que estaba derrotado. Algo había cambiado en él, algo que había vuelto las notas más espaciadas y las conversaciones entre ellos un poco más distantes.

Nadie muere de un corazón roto, pensaba Louis, pero eso francamente se sentía como si le hubieran amputado el pecho entero. Los pájaros revoloteaban todavía allí, pero ya no cantaban.

El último día de clases, todos habían llevado comida de su casa. Harry estaba dispuesto a ganarse el enfado de su profesor, cosa que a ninguno de los otros preocupaba, con tal de pasar el último almuerzo con ellos.

—Me veré cool frente a mis compañeros —bromeó—, será útil considerando que debería haber pasado este tiempo conectando con ellos en vez de con ustedes.

Zayn tomó uno de los sánguches que Liam había llevado, y se encogió de hombros.

—Me encargaré de dejar rodando algún rumor interesante en el baile—dijo.

Harry sonrió y Louis tuvo que agachar la mirada para no sonreír como un niño, también.

—Aún así los extrañaré —razonó—, tener fama de cool no borrará eso.

Louis no estaba realmente seguro de por qué lo hizo.

—Vamos, Haz —dijo—, de seguro tienes algo así como una doble vida. Amigos secretos... Un novio a escondidas del que no nos hablas.

Esta vez no fue Zayn, sino Liam, quien lo miró sabihondo. El moreno sólo sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Harry resopló en un gesto frustrado.

—Creo que debo haber rechazado a mucha gente en otra vida. Nunca les gusto a los chicos que me gustan —murmuró y estaba ligeramente sonrosado. Cuando sonrió, Louis se sonrojó también—, ya me di por vencido en invitarlos a salir.

—Deberías —dijo Zayn.

—Deberías —insistió Liam.

—Deberías —asintió Louis—, eres genial, Haz. Apuesto a que todo saldrá bien para ti.

x

Louis temía por cómo saldría el asunto del viaje. Temía porque odiaba las salidas turísticas en Londres —pero tendría que hacerlas si alguno de los chicos lo comentaba. Temía porque Harry estaba raro, últimamente: distante, un poco silencioso. Temía por la nota que había encontrado esa mañana al salir de casa, rumbo a la estación.

                                                                

Temía porque no sabía lo que eso significaba. A Harry le gustaba otro chico, se lo había dicho a Louis. ¿Esta nota quería decir que las cosas no iban bien con él? ¿Debería hacer algo al respecto? Harry no se merecía eso, ese ánimo nostálgico, ese silencioso rondar por la vida.  Harry era brillante y tibio e inquieto. Merecía sonrisas y carcajadas ruidosas. Merecía una cita para el baile.

Louis temía invitarlo y que Harry le dijera que no, temía que le dijera que él no extendía la primavera cada vez que sonreía.

Pero sus temores resultaron uno a uno estar infundados.

Los chicos y Stan se llevaron de maravillas, y por suerte habían recorrido la mayoría de monumentos y museos en visitas previas con sus familias o la escuela. Pasaron el día comprando tonterías en el centro, jugando a la pelota en un parque, riendo como idiotas por las más ridículas tonterías. Stan encajaba con ellos y a Louis le gustaba poder encontrar ambas partes de su vida.

En un momento, Niall (Louis había insistido en que fuera también) y Harry fueron a comprar algo para tomar. Mientras Zayn y Liam cuchicheaban quién sabe qué cosas, mirando el celular de Liam, y Stan chocó a Louis afectuosamente con el brazo.

—Es guapo —dijo, sonriendo acusadoramente—, supongo.

—Lo es —admitió. Sabía que hablaban de Harry—, le gusta otro chico.

Stan frunció el ceño.

—Actúa como si le gustaras tú —explicó—, lo noté mirándote un par de veces.

—Es una larga historia. Solía gustarle. Creo que perdí mi tren con él.

Stan no dijo nada un momento, pero Louis lo conocía demasiado como para no adivinar que sólo buscaba las palabras justas.

—Quizá todavía le gustas —dijo—, ¿por qué no pruebas hacer algo?

—Porque va a decirme que no y estaré devastado —Había hablado más fuerte de lo necesario. Zayn y Liam lo miraron, suspiraron, rodaron los ojos y volvieron al celular.

—Ya terminaste las clases, no tienes que verlo si es muy incómodo —dijo Stan y se encogió de hombros, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y rió antes de decir—. ¿Desde cuándo te importan esas cosas, de todas formas?

Louis agachó la mirada.

—Realmente me gusta —explicó.

—Entonces  _ realmente  _ deberías hacer algo al respecto —Stan le palmeó el hombro y lo acercó en un abrazo—, quizá no tan directo pero, como… No lo sé.

—Genial consejo —se burló Louis y Stan rió antes de abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Tú eres el rompecorazones —dijo entre risas—, sabrás qué hacer.

Louis no sabía qué hacer.

El sol se ponía sobre los edificios, mientras ellos caminaban a la terminal. Harry caminaba a su lado, tan silencioso como había estado en semanas.

Tragó saliva y acercó su mano a la de él. Al sentir los dedos de Harry entrecruzarse con los suyos, fue como si amaneciera otra vez.

—Me preguntaba... —dijo. El tacto de la mano de Harry era suave como una caricia accidental, que podría fingir inexistente si todo salía mal.

—Hmm —murmuró Harry, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Como, que, quizá, si tú quieres... —Carraspeó—, está el baile, y Liam dice que es como tradición de la escuela—continuó y Harry presionó las yemas de sus dedos antes de tomar su mano de una vez por todas—, y pensaba que quizá querrías ir conmigo.

—Sí, claro —respondió, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—, será divertido.

x

Sería medianoche en cualquier momento, y Louis miraba el reloj como si fuera cenicienta. No temía que su saco se convirtiera en harapos, ni su carruaje en calabaza. Pero tenía una nota en la que pensaba, desde hacía dos días, y la certeza de que el único modo de reparar todo, era hacer algo, esa noche.

Habían estado bailando, con Harry, casi toda la noche. Se sentían un poco raros, al principio, pero Liam había robado unas petacas del licorero de su padre, y unos tragos más tarde nada importaba realmente.

Pero ahora, la fiesta llegaba a su fin: habían coronado a la reina y el rey —Sophia y Liam—, y la selección de música era cada vez más lenta, y había un modo en reconocer a los que estaban a punto de graduarse, por el andar pausado y aquella expresión en el rostro de desconsuelo.

Zayn tomó a ambos por los hombros.

—Vamos a fumar —dijo, ruidoso y sonriente. Llevaba la corona de Liam.

—¿Tienen la llave?

—Algo así.

Treparon por encima de la reja, porque no había nadie en el laboratorio y la noche los protegía. Liam los esperaba arriba, acostado de brazos abiertos sobre el suelo.

—¿Conseguiste marcador? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza al oírlos llegar.

Zayn asintió y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Estábamos pensando —dijo, haciéndoles un gesto a ambos para que se acerquen también. Louis empujó a Harry suavemente por la cintura—: sería genial dejar un mensaje aquí arriba.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó Harry.

—Una herencia —explicó Liam—, una marca en el colegio.

—Es decir, sabemos que tú te quedas, Harry —continuó Zayn—, pero es nuestro adiós. Y no quiero que los próximos púberes que vengan a fumar aquí se crean muy especiales por encontrar este escondite.

—Tenemos marcadores —Liam dijo, moviendo en el aire el que acaba de sacar del bolsillo de Zayn.

Louis se encogió de hombros: sonaba como un buen plan.

Se amontonaron los cuatro junto al tanque de agua, el plan era escribirlo en la base, donde un profesor no lo descubriría enseguida, pero sí cualquiera que se escondiera allí para fumar. Zayn dibujó caricaturas de los cuatro, con corazoncitos entre Harry y Louis. Louis no podía realmente enojarse con él, porque no le había contado de la última nota. Dejaron mensajes, sobre los peligros de fumar, cómo pasar Física con la profesora Riley, y una promesa impuesta a no contar a nadie que no sea  _ cool  _ sobre ese escondite. Firmaron con sus iniciales, y Louis dibujó un pene.

La música seguía sonando, varios minutos después, y Louis miró la hora y eran las once y cuarenta y seis. Ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, pero Harry estaba sentado a su lado y lo consumía de a poco como una llama.

—El laboratorio es bonito —dijo, porque el silencio lo estaba matando—, considerando que se incendió.

—Fue hace cinco años —explicó Zayn—, no fue un incendio tan grande.

—Oh, es cierto —dijo Harry—, oí acerca de eso. ¿Fuiste realmente tú, Zayn?

—No —fue Liam quien respondió—, fui yo, de hecho. Fue un accidente.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, Louis podía ver el modo en que Zayn sonreía.

—Me creía demasiado bueno, y quise experimentar con unos ácidos. Malos cálculos, no seguir las normas de seguridad, tú sabes.

—¿Y tú te atribuiste el crimen todos estos años? —dijo Louis, exagerando la palabra crimen—. Imagino que podrías haber probado que no eras tú.

—Oh, sí. Ni siquiera estaba en el lugar cuando pasó. Pero Liam es becado—explicó Zayn.

—Hubiese terminado expulsado —agregó Liam, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Nos separaron, después de eso. Era una “mala influencia” —murmuró el moreno, y el único motivo por el que Louis podía oírlos hablar era porque la noche era demasiado tranquila, la música demasiado lejana—, nunca compartimos otra clase.

Zayn lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó un poco más, y Louis conocía demasiado acerca la cercanía electrizante como para no reconocerla al verla. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a Harry.

—¿Quieres subir al tanque? —dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

—¿No estamos demasiado borrachos para hacerlo? —respondió, pero tomó su mano de todas formas y se levantó.

No subieron hasta la cima del tanque, sólo hasta donde terminaba el soporte de cemento, y se sentaron allí, mirando las luces que llegaban de la escuela. O el DJ tenía mal gusto, o estaban poniendo clásicos de los noventa para espantar a los alumnos que quedaban en el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que los heteros se estén besando —comentó Louis, porque era obvio que eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no son realmente heteros —comentó, y luego rió bajito—, ¿por qué te molesta?

Louis lo miró de reojo antes de volver la vista al colegio.

—No me molesta, se ven lindos juntos. Sólo creí que nosotros seríamos  _ la  _ pareja gay del a noche, ¿sabes? —Harry rió bien fuerte y Louis se mordió el labio—, pensé que yo recibiría el beso, esta noche.

La música dramática como un eco lejano, no embellecía el silencio: sólo lo hacía más patético.

—Puedes, ¿sabes? Besarme —murmuró Harry.

Louis tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué con la nota? —dijo. Quizá era el whisky que le daba coraje, quizá era que estaba cansado de tener tanto miedo. Quizá quería estar seguro de que si lo besaba, no sería un beso de despedida.

—¿Qué nota? —preguntó Harry. Louis suspiró frustrado.

—Vamos, Haz —protestó—, no soy tonto.

—Realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando —repitió y Louis sacó la nota del bolsillo del saco y se la dio.  

                

—Había comprado una estúpida rosa blanca, ¿sabes? —murmuró entre dientes, y cuando rió sintió los ojos humedecérsele un poco. Harry miraba la nota en silencio, con los labios abiertos—, pensé que sería lindo.

Harry no respondía, así que Louis soltó su mano. No recordaba haberla tomado.

—Me parecía menos vergonzoso que venir al baile en shorts de jean —bromeó, pero sonó hostil, por culpa del hueco en su pecho. Harry todavía no decía nada—. Realmente no sé qué hice, para perderte así. Pensé que si te invitaba a Londres, seguiría gustándote… Y luego dijiste lo del baile y pensé que… No sé por qué no puedo hacer nada para retenerte.

—¿Tú vives en…? —habló Harry finalmente. Sus dedos temblaban apretando la nota—. Tú tienes el árbol, de las flores y las castañas —razonó—, me dejas a mí antes de ir a tu casa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya sabías todo esto —protestó frustrado por la falta de respuesta.

—No lo sabía —explicó—. Es decir, sí. Sólo nunca pensé que.

Harry abolló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Esas notas no eran —murmuró—, no eran para ti.

Louis frunció el ceño confundido y el vacío en su pecho empezó a quemar, confundiéndose con náuseas.

—Había un chico, que me gustaba —explicó—, se fue del pueblo. Pensé que la casa seguía deshabitada —y luego abrió los brazos y protestó más fuerte—, ¡El jardín es un desastre! Tienen yuyos de casi un metro, Lou… ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que…?

Finalmente se giró a mirarlo. Si Louis creía que mentía, hasta ese momento, que eran estrategias adolescentes para no enfrentar sus sentimientos, tuvo que admitir la derrota. Sus ojos decían la verdad, algo en ellos era sincero.

—Okay —dijo Louis, incapaz de razonar más que eso—. Debería irme, sí. Eso… Eso debería hacer.

—Lou, espera.

Harry se puso de pie,  intentando seguir su paso por los bordes de cemento sobre los que estaban sentados. Louis no tenía tiempo para eso. Saltó el metro y medio que lo separaba de la terraza: podía ser valiente con eso.

—Vamos, Lou —protestó Harry, todavía intentando bajar por la escalerita por la que había subido.

—No quiero hablar de eso —protestó y siguió camino, casi trotando. Si iba a desaparecer dramáticametne, mejor hacerlo bien.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo.  **¿puedes recogerme? por favor por favor por favor** , le envió a su mamá.

—¿Qué pasó? —Oyó decir a Zayn.

Louis no miró atrás, saltó la reja del laboratorio y empezó a correr. Había gastado toda su valentía hablando con Harry, podía darse el lujo de huir. Leyó el mensaje de su mamá cuando estuvo afuera del colegio:  **¿Está todo bien?**

No lo estaba.

Se subió al auto que ya lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, y hundió la cabeza en su regazo. Ni Phoebe, ni Daisy, ni Fizzy, atrás, dijeron palabra alguna. Jay prendió la radio.

x

Louis despertó el domingo con seis llamadas perdidas, algo así como cuarenta mensajes en el grupo _ >>zilo<< _ , y dos de Harry. Los últimos decían:

**Necesito hablar contigo, Lou.**

**No puede ser por mensajes de texto.**

Era justo, creía. Los mensajes escritos sólo habían generado confusiones entre ellos.

Intentó desayunar, antes de salir, pero tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y ganas de gritar. Jay le acariciaba lastimosamente el cabello, cada vez que pasaba a su lado por la mesa del comedor. 

Le había contado todo la noche anterior, apenas las niñas se habían ido a acostar y quedaron los dos solos bebiendo té en su cama, y mirando películas viejas. Su mamá era una mujer amable, pero no entendía del todo las cosas que le pasaban. No había entendido lo miserable que se había sentido cuando se tuvo que mudar, y no entendía lo miserable que se sentía ahora.

—Nadie muere de un corazón roto, bebé —había dicho, y le besó la frente—, pero igual deberías hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Así que cuando se levantó de la mesa, dejando el té sin beber y los huevos sin comer, ella sólo le sonrió y dibujó un “suerte” con los labios.

Louis tomó la bicicleta de la galería y caminó entre los yuyos de metro y medio, sin quitar la mirada del buzón. No había rosa blanca ese día, pero Louis no estaba realmente sorprendido: Harry había dicho que sería mejor hablar cara a cara.

Cuando abrió el portón, sin embargo, vio al chico de cabello rizado desesperadamente quitándose el suéter de la cabeza. Harry lo miró parpadeando lentamente, con la boca entreabierta y lagañas en los ojos.

—Toqué timbre —dijo, su voz ronca.

—No anda —explicó Louis. Harry sonrió suavemente y Louis tenía las mejillas rojas, pero era el menor de sus problemas—, ¿quieres ir a pasear?

Harry asintió suavemente.

Siguieron la calle del caserón, porque Louis nunca se había aventurado allí. A veces pasaban camionetas viejas: Louis podía oírlas cuando estaba inflando la bicicleta en el jardín. Pero la calle doblaba después de unos metros y se perdía entre los árboles, y su destino era un misterio que Louis siempre postergaba resolver.

Cuando sugirió seguir ese camino, Harry asintió emocionado.

—Va al río —explicó, mientras se subía en la parte trasera de la bici, donde Louis a veces ajustaba la sillita de las mellizas. Lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, y Louis tuvo problemas para disimular la sonrisa.

—Vayamos, entonces —murmuró.

No hablaron en el camino. Ni de ellos, ni del clima, ni de por qué Harry dormía frente al portón de su casa cuando Louis salió. Louis diseñaba en su mente el orden de las palabras que quería decir, como empezar a explicar lo mucho que le gustaba, lo incierto que se sentía todo. La noche anterior, al no poder dormir, había releído una a una las notas, y creyó que quizá, sus chances no estaban acabadas del todo.  _ Hay un chico que me gusta _ , decía una y Louis creía que quizá… Quizá.

“Me gustas”, pensó en decirle, “Sé que fui evasivo y tonto, pero realmente me gustas”. Pedaleando por la calle de tierra, cuidadosamente dibujando un sendero sobre las sombras de los árboles, Louis planeaba una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle, pero la respuesta de Harry permanecía un misterio.

¿Iba a tener que preguntarle? “Me gustas, ¿te gusto también?”. ¿Sería eso demasiado desesperado?

Pero no hablaron cuando llegaron al río. Louis sólo frenó suavemente, y dejó a Harry bajar primero, y luego, cuando puso la patita, Harry tomó su mano sobre el manubrio y lo besó. Louis cerró los ojos y disimuló el suspiró, apretando el manubrio un poco más fuerte. Lo besó de vuelta, acercando su boca, acariciando su mano con el pulgar. Era como si todavía pudiera saborear, en los labios de Harry, aquel helado que compartieron en la puerta de su casa: era así de dulce, así de infinito.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Louis poco a poco calló las voces en su cabeza, y descubrió que el cantar de los pájaros no eran las bandadas en su pecho, sino las avocetas junto al río. 

Abrió los ojos, lentamente —un poco asustado, quizá—: Harry tenía una media sonrisa y los párpados todavía escondían el verde de sus ojos. La luz que se filtraba de los árboles dibujaba relámpagos color miel en las curvas de sus rizos.

—No soy tan valiente —explicó Harry con la voz grave, y se mordió los labios. Cuando abrió los ojo, Louis sonrió—. Los chicos me convencieron de que todo saldría bien.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió suavemente. La mano de Harry seguía sobre la suya en el manubrio, un poco más relajada, suave. La acarició, esperando que eso dijera algo de todo lo que no sabía cómo.

—Juraron que saldría todo bien, y todavía tenía miedo —continuó el rizado.

Louis rio bien bajito, y Harry frunció el ceño regañón. Había resultado estar equivocado, en todas sus predicciones: todo lo que creía saber de las notas había sido un error, pero recordaba esa sensación. Ese miedo que se mezclaba con nerviosismo, el modo en que el corazón latía al borde del colapso y como todo se sentía mucho, todo era abrumador, cuando estaba con Harry. Como la idea de arruinarlo parecía absurda y aún así el riesgo era demasiado alto.

Louis no sabía qué decir, así que se soltó del manubrio y lo acercó por el cuello, para besarlo otra vez. 

Se sentaron junto al río, y hundieron en él los pies descalzos. Louis no sabía del todo qué decir: su imaginación lo había llegado a miles de lugares más allá del beso, pero nunca tan íntimos, ni tan atemorizantes.

Harry le explicó el asunto de las notas. Había un chico, que le gustaba: su mejor amigo. Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, se reían tan fuerte que dolía su panza, y Harry lo había amado mucho más de lo que jamás debería amarse a un chico hetero. Era agradable, generoso de corazón. Cuando Harry salió del closet, lo había defendido, y ya que no tenía novia de todas formas, cuando se acercó el baile de fin de año, lo había invitado con él, para que no se perdiera esa experiencia.

Se había mudado con su familia poco después de eso. Harry todavía hablaba con él, pero nunca le había confesado como se sentía y no tenía sentido hacerlo después de que se fuera. Necesitaba decirlo, igual, aunque fuera en vano. Necesitaba sacar las palabras de su pecho, soltarlas para que partieran de una vez por todas. Por eso, las notas.

Había un chico que extendía la primavera, explicó mientras el sol del mediodía les acariciaba la piel: era Louis.

Louis lo dejó hablar, sin interrupciones. Respondía apenas con sonrisas o miradas culposas, y cuando toda la historia estuvo dicha, se disculpó:

—Lamento haberlo arruinado anoche —y lo besó otra vez.

—Si no hubiese pasado eso —explicó Harry—, quizá no estaríamos aquí.

Louis asintió y tomó su mano, y se recostó en el pasto, recibiendo el sol.

Faltaban apenas un par de semanas para el cambio de estación: si el calendario no se lo recordara, lo haría el árbol del patio de su casa, que producía cada vez menos flores. Se preguntó si las avocetas partirían con la primavera, si el caserón tendría muchos mosquitos en el verano, y si cuando llegara el momento de despedirse de Frodsham, la mano de Harry todavía estaría así de tibia bajo la suya.

—Me voy a Londres, en septiembre —explicó—, saqué buenos resultados en los A-levels y no tendré problema para ingresar a la Universidad.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry.

—Probablemente nos veamos poco el año que viene. Aún si vengo los fines de semana, cuando tenga más responsabilidades vendré más espaciado.

—Lo sé.

—Y no puedo prometerte que escribiría cada noche, o cada día —admitió—, puede que duela demasiado —Harry, esta vez, sólo asintió—. Fue difícil dejar Londres, pero será más difícil dejarte a ti, creo.

Se acurrucaron sobre el pasto, los pies todavía en el agua, salpicándose tontamente. Un poco de risa, para aligerar todo, era lo que necesitaban. Louis abrazaba a Harry por los hombros e intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, porque sólo querría besarlo otra vez, y no podía hacerlo ahora que finalmente había recordado como respirar.

Harry no parecía tener la misma preocupación.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —dijo—, ser mi novio.

—Me voy a ir —repitió, como si Harry no lo hubiese oído.

Lo sintió encogerse de hombros bajo su abrazo.

—Lo que quede de primavera —murmuró, y levantó la vista, buscando su mirada—, lo que dure contigo.

Louis recordó aquella nota: la primera que le rompió el corazón, así; la primera que le enseñó que, quizá, ese dicho, que se repetía desde niño, estaba equivocado. Que quizá sí te mueres de un corazón roto, que quizá sí hay cosas que duelen tanto que te matan.

Lo besó otra vez, acariciando el borde de su torso por debajo de la remera.

—Y del verano también —susurró. Harry lo besó otra vez—, y cuando el otoño llegue, ese también, quizá.

—Sería lindo tener un novio para navidad, tendremos que aguantar hasta el invierno —rió. Louis escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y Harry lo acarició en el cabello, haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas de sus dedos—. Sal conmigo, ¿entonces? —insistió, con la voz grave y oscura.

—Está bien.

 


End file.
